The Silver Samurai:The After Years
by sweetredranger
Summary: this is the third book in the Silver Samurai series.
1. welcoming Jade Cheyenne Shiba part 1

**AN: This story takes place three years after the rangers defeated Master Xandred.** **Tracy and Antonio have been married for two years and now have a one year old daughter name Anastasia. Mike and Emily are happily married and have a two mouth old baby boy Mason. Kevin and Mia also tied the knot and have two twin boys running around their house Jake and Carson. Jayden and Ashley are expecting their first child a baby girl Jade.**

* * *

Normal POV

Tracy and Antonio are happy that Jayden called them to tell them about the reunion. The car slowly pulls into the driveway. "Mommy, is this the Shiba house?" Anastasia asks. "Yes, sweetie, and you get to meet our friends." Tracy answers. "Yeah I can't wait, mommy are there going to any other kids?" Anastasia asks. "Yes, sweetie I'm sure that Mia and Kevin are bringing Jake and Carson." Tracy answers. Anastasia is so excited to get out of the car. She tries to unbuckle the seat belt but her little fingers can't get a grip on it. Tracy and Antonio get out of the car. Antonio helps Anastasia get out of her car seat. As soon as her little feet touch the ground she dart for the front door so Tracy and Antonio have to chase after their little girl. Luna runs ahead of Anastasia to make sure that she didn't trip over anything.

Inside the house Jayden, Ashley, and Lauren can hear the commotion outside. "Well at least we know Tracy and Antonio are here." Ashley says. Back outside, Antonio is able to catch Anastasia before she gets to the door. "Well hunny she defiantly got the speed form you," Tracy says. Antonio nods. "But I'm pretty just like mommy, Right daddy?" Anastasia asks. "Yes sweetie pie" Antonio answers as he kisses her on the forehead. Then Tracy knocks on the door. A few seconds later the door opens. "Hey t-dwag it's good to see you again." Ashley greets. "Hey ash-tree it's good to see you too."Tracy greets. "Hey Tracy who's this?" Lauren asks. "This is Anastasia." Tracy says. Anastasia berries her face into Antonio shirt.

"She a little shy huh." Ashley says. "She won't be that wat for long trust me." Tracy says. Jayden invites them in and they walk into the house. "So Jayden how much longer till you two have your little one?" Tracy asks. "Next week" Jayden answers. Then they hear a splash and they look over at Ashley. "Try right now Jayden." Ashley says. "Mommy what's happening?" Anastasia asks as she takes her face out of Antonio's shirt. "Ashley is going to have a baby." Tracy answers. "How about we stop taking and get me to the hospital before I have the baby here." Ashley says through a contraction. Everyone agrees that is a good idea and Lauren goes to Ashley's room to get her bag. Jayden helps Ashley to the car. Tracy asks Antonio to stay behind just in case the others showed up. Antonio agreed to stay behind and Tracy get into her car. She follows behind Jayden to the hospital.

* * *

Chapter one complete

remember reviews are aprecated


	2. Welcoming Jade Cheyenne Shiba part 2

**AN: This story might not be updated all that often because I'm going to try to finish TSS: Tracy and Antonio's Love story first.**

* * *

Normal POV

Tracy watched as Jayden helped Ashley into the hospital. He asked the nurse at the front desk for help. the nurse told him that everything was going to fine. She asked him to sign his wife in. After he finished the paper work. Another nurse came in with a wheel chair. All Tracy could do was shake her head and smile. She remembered the day that her daughter was born. How Antonio was acting the same way Jayden was now.

Tracy walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jay, you are acting the same way Antonio did when Anastasia was born." Tracy said. "Antonio acted like this too?" Jayden asked. "Yes, trust me when you hold your baby for the frist time. Everything before that moment will just disappear." Tracy said. Jayden thanked Tracy for helping him through this. She told him that she was doing her job. Then Jayden left to help Ashley deliver their little girl.

Back at the Shiba house, everyone had arrived. Antonio had told them that Ashley had gone into labor so Tracy went along to help Jayden. The rangers were watching Jake, Carson, and Anastasia playing together outside with Luna. Mike is holding Mason in his arms. "I can't get over how much Anastasia looks like Tracy." Mia said. "I know, Antonio you better watch out when she is old enough to date." Mike jokes. Emily could tell that Antonio was going playful shove her husband. She takes Mason from Mike.

Then Antonio playfully shoved Mike. "Daddy Luna won't give us the ball back." Anastasia whined. "You have to tell her to drop it silly." Antonio said. "How do I do that daddy?" she asked. Antonio walked over to Luna and sternly told the puppy to drop it. Then the ball dropped into his hand. It was covered in dog drool. "Ew I don't wanna touch it now." Anastasia said. "Can I throw it?"Jake asked. "No fair I wanna throw it." Carson whined.

Carson and Jake both took the ball from Antonio's hand. Then they started to fight over it. "Boys, stop this now." Mia said. The boys didn't listen to their mom and continued to fight. Kevin walked over and took the ball away from them. Kevin wiped the drool off the ball with his shirt. He went over to Anastasia and gave it back to her. "Thank you" Anastasia said. "You're welcome." Kevin said. Then he went back over to his sons. He reminded his sons that Mia and him had told them the importance of sharing on more than one occasion. The boys told their father that they were sorry. THen they went back to playing with Luna and Anastasia.

Back at the hospital, Tracy can hear the sound of her best friend screaming in pain from her latest contraction. She could tell that the baby was coming soon because the screams were really close together. One of the nurse walked over to her. "Hello Mrs. Garcia, I guess Mrs. Shiba is your friend?" the nurse asked. "Yes, we have been friends since we were 2." Tracy answered. "Wow, and now she is having her first child, how time flies right?" the nurse said. "I can't argue with you there." Tracy said. A few minutes later Jayden came out into the waiting room.

"Hey Jayden, how's Ashley doing?" Tracy asked. "Fine just a little tired. Would you like to meet her?" Jayden said. Tracy nodded and they walked to Ashley's room. They entered quietly. "Hey ash-tree" Tracy whispered. "Hey Tdawg, come and say hi to Jade Cheyenne." Ashley said. Tracy walked over to the bed and looked down at Jade. She had her father eyes and looked so precious. "Ashley she is so cute." Tracy complimented. "Thanks tdawg" Ashley said. "Your welcome, If I don't send Antonio a picture of her for the others to see her. I'm pretty sure that Emily and Mia would have my head." Tracy said. Ashley chuckled at her friend's joke.

Then Tracy takes out her samuraizer. Jayden goes over to the bed. Tracy walked to the foot of the bed. She takes the pic and sent it to Antonio. Then the nurse came in to take Jade to the nursery. Jayden kissed Ashley on the forehead. He told her to get some rest. Then Ashley drifted to sleep so Tracy and Jayden left the room. "Tracy you were right?" Jayden said. "About what Jay?" Tracy asked. "That once I held Jade for the first time. I completely forgot how nervous I was while she was being born." Jayden answered. "Hey,what are friends for." Tracy said. Then they head back out to the car to drive back to the Shiba house.


	3. The reunion starts part 1

Tracy's POV

Jayden and I pull up in the driveway. We get out of our cars. Then we walk into the house and I notice that it was quiet. I didn't hear the sound of kids running around outside or Luna's playing bark. I walk to the recovery room and see the kids fast asleep. Luna is rolled up in a ball sleeping on the floor sleeping next to Anastasia's bed; I turn around and walk to the living room.

I walk into the living room. I see Alejandro running up to me. He tackles me to the ground. "Wow buddy you've gotten really strong." I say. "I know" Alejandro says. "Alright Alejandro let your cousin up now." aunt Elaine says. "Alejandro you better listen to your mom." I say. "Why?" he asks. "If you don't you might get a visit from the tickle monster." I answer. I start to make a claw with my left hand. Alejandro backs away and goes over to aunt Elaine and uncle José. Antonio walks up and helps me to my feet. I kiss him on the cheek.

"Eww gross" Alejandro exclaims. I look over at him. "You stop that believe me buddy someday a girl will make you act all funny." I say. "No way girls will always have cooties." Alejandro says. "Trust me Alejandro in about four years or so you won't be saying that anymore." I say. "Your cousin is right bud." aunt Elaine says. "Tracy I thought your cousin's name was Alexander so why do you call him Alejandro?" Mike asks. "He just likes being called Alejandro instead of Alexander that's all." I answer. "Alejandro how is school going this year pal?" Kevin asks. "Great I won the all school spelling bee." Alejandro answers.

I walk over to him and start to ruffle his hair. "Good job Alejandro how did you get so smart?" I ask. "Because I had a really smart cousin helping me studies." Alejandro answers. Lauren, Mia, Emily, and aunt Elaine say aww. I stop ruffling his and bend down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Eww cousin cooties" Alejandro says as wipes the kiss off. "If you keep that up I'll just kiss you again." I say. "I know that cuz" Alejandro says. I get to my feet and walk over to Antonio. I look over at Alejandro and I notice that he looks tired. "It looks like someone stayed up late right Alejandro." I say. Alejandro nods. "Maybe you need to take a short nap." I say. "But I'm not tired." Alejandro says in a cranky tone. "Your cousin is right I think a short nap might be a good idea. Come on buddy let's go." uncle José says as he leads Alejandro out of the room.

After they are completely out of the room I look over at Antonio."Hey honey, I guess that Luna wore the little ones out." I say. Antonio nods. We walk over to the group. We sit down on the couch. "Tracy have you gotten word back from veterinary school yet?" Mia asks. "Nothing yet and it's driving me crazy." Tracy answers. "When did you apply?" Kevin asks."Last month" Tracy answers. "They probably get a lot of applications in a short period of time. I'm pretty sure that you'll get accepted." Emily says. "Thanks Em" Tracy says. "Yes sobrina Emily is right and the people in charge of the admissions office would we crazy if they don't accept you." aunt Elaine says. I thank her for what she said. We continue to catch up for the next fifteen minutes.

Normal POV

Everyone hears the sound of little feet clomping on the wood floors ten minutes later. "Sounds like the herd is awake" Tracy says. Anastasia, Jake, and Carson dash into the room. Tracy gets up and walks over to them. Anastasia leaps into her mom's arms. Tracy catches her daughter in mid air. "Mommy that was fun do it again." Anastasia says. "Maybe later sweetie" Tracy says. She walks back over to her friends carrying Anastasia. Jake and Carson follow her.  
"Can we go to the park?" Jake asks. "I don't know Jake dinner is in three hours." Kevin says. "Yes, and dinner is going to be really special." Tracy says. "How come?" Anastasia asks. "Sorry sweetheart it's a surprise." Tracy answers. "Can't you tell me please?" Anastasia says. "Sorry angel it wouldn't be a surprise if mommy told you what it was." Antonio says. Anastasia looks to her left and sees her uncle walk up. "Uncle José" Anastasia exclaims as she leaps out of her mother's arms. She seems to float in the air before her uncle catches her in his arms in mid air.

"Wow Tracy your daughter is very adventurous." He says. "I know uncle José she gets that from her father." Tracy says. "I'm pretty just like mommy." Anastasia says. "Yes you are sweetie" he says. "Uncle José do you think that you and aunt Elaine could watch the little one for a couple hours after dinner?" Tracy asks. "Sure we would love to." He answers. "Where are you going mommy?" Anastasia asks. "The grown up are going to catch up some more and do some other gown up stuff."Tracy answers. "You'll be back to tuck me in right?" she asks. "Don't worry sweetheart I will I promise." Tracy says. Ten minutes later Alejandro comes in the room. Jake and Carson go and hid behind their mom. "Alejandro are you feeling better buddy after your nap?" Antonio asks. "Yes" Alejandro answers."Mommy who is that?" Jake asks. "That's Alejandro he's Anastasia's cousin." Mia answers. "Don't be scared boys he won't bite you." Tracy says. "He's going to bite us." Jake says. "No honey Tracy joking, he is really nice." Mia tells her son. Alejandro goes over to Jake and Carson and introduces himself to them. After that the kids and all the adults except for Tracy go outside. Tracy heads to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Tracy is in the kitchen chopping vegetables. Luna is sitting next to her feet hoping to catch a few pieces if they should fall to the floor. She stops chopping and looks up to see Ji walk in. He stops and stands in the doorway. "You know I could help you if you like." he says. "No thank you Ji I'm ok" Tracy says. "You're planning to check all the gaps after dinner aren't you?" he asks. "Yes Ji and I know that I shouldn't be worried about them considering how much symbol power I used to seal them but..." Tracy answers. Ji walks over to Tracy and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know your just want to make sure that they haven't melted because you don't want to put Anastasia or any of the other little ones in danger." he says. "Has anyone ever told you that you're smart Ji?" Tracy asks. 'I tell myself that all the time." he says.

"Ji do you think that I have been a good mother to Anastasia?" Tracy asks. "I would say that you're being a great mom." He answers. "How do you figure that?" Tracy asks. "Well you've taught her how to be a considerate and caring person not to mention she treats everyone with respect. She is very adventitious as well." he answers. "I'm pretty sure Antonio taught her most of those things while I'm at class." Tracy says. "What is the real reason you wanted to go to college in the first place?" he asks. "I was thinking that someday I would have a family and wanted to support it." Tracy answers. "There you go and Antonio has supported you all the way hasn't he?" Ji asks. "Of course he has but I still wish that I could spend a little more time with her that's all." Tracy says. "You've spent plenty of time with her my little angel fish." Antonio says as he walks in the room. "I'll let you two talk" JI says as he leaves the room. Antonio walks over to his wife and pulls her into his chest.

"How do you figure that I've spent plenty of time with Anastasia honey? I spend most of the day at college." Tracy says. "You always make sure that your home for dinner so we can have family time." Antonio reminds her. "True but didn't you get a job at that new seafood restaurant?" Tracy asks. "I did but I'm still not sure if I'm going to take it." He says. "Why don't you want to accept it homey?" Tracy asks. "For one the shift starts at midnight and ends at seven. Second if I do accept it how are we going to work everything around your college schedule and this?" He asks. Tracy turns her head and kisses him on the cheek before she responds. "We'll figure something out honey. We always do and besides we could use the extra money." Tracy says. "I know sweetie" he says. "My golden knight I love you to pieces but I need to finish making dinner so the little ones don't starve." Tracy says. "You sure that you don't need any help?" he asks. "Ok you can help honey. Can you finish making the salad?" Tracy says. Antonio lets his wife go and she walks over to the stove to check on the fish frying in the pan. After Antonio washed his hand he follows behind her and leans in a little closer. He gets a whiff of the fish cooking.

"You smell great I love that new perfume." he says. "That's the fish" Tracy says as she slaps him in the arm with the dish rag. "Are you using my recipe honey?" he asks. "Not today my golden knight I'm using uncle José's." Tracy answers. "I can't wait to see how it tastes." He says. Antonio goes to the silverware door and takes out a fork. He comes back as is about to break off a piece of the fish to taste it. Tracy slaps her husband's hand hard with the spatula and the fork falls to the floor. "Ow what was that for?" he snaps. "Sorry honey but no samples you have to wait like everyone else." Tracy says. Tracy turns the fish over in the pan with the spare spatula on the counter. Antonio picks up the fork and puts it in the sink. Then he gets to work finishing the salad. Ten minutes later the fish was done. Tracy turns off the heat and puts the lid on the pan to let the fish steam. Tracy goes over to the cabinet and takes out the plates. She sets them on the counter and gets the cups down. She closes the cabinet and walks over to the table with everything in her hands.

Antonio turns around after setting the salad on the table and walks over to his wife. He takes the plates out of her hands. 'Thanks you honey.' Tracy says. "You're welcome" he says. They go over to the table to set it for dinner. After the table is set Tracy asks her husband to go get everyone while she puts the food on the plates. He nods and leaves the room. A few minutes later everyone comes into the room and sits down. Everyone thanks Tracy for preparing dinner and start to eat.

Tracy's POV

"Hey you used my recipe didn't you?" uncle José asks as he recognizes the flavor. "Guilty as charge uncle José I hope that it tastes as good as when you do it." I say. "You did great honey, but did you add little something else?" he asks. "Yeah I added a dash of tarragon." I answer. "Well it makes it teat even better.' He says. "Thanks uncle José" I say. Fifteen minutes later everyone had clean off their plates even the kids. "Mommy did you make dessert?" Anastasia asks. "I did sweetie but I don't know if everyone else would like some." I answer. "Can we have dessert please daddy?" Jake asks. "I guess a little dessert would be ok." Kevin answers. "What did you make anyway?" Jayden asks. "Strawberry shortcake" I answer. I hear the kids cheer loudly and I just smile. I go get dessert and pass it out to everyone. After everyone finished dessert I start to clear the table but Antonio stops me. "Honey you've done enough I'll do the dishes." Antonio says. "What did I do to get such a thoughtful husband?" I ask as kiss him on the cheek. I hear the sounds of disgust coming from the table and look back towards it. I see Jake, Carson, and Alejandro all have a look of pure disgust on their faces. I just shake my head and head out to the living room.

After Antonio finishes the dishes he comes into the room. Uncle José is carrying Anastasia in his arms. I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. "You be a good girl for your uncle ok sweetie." I say. "Don't worry mommy I will." Anastasia says. "Jake and Carson you two behave too," Kevin tells his sons. "We will daddy" they say together. After everyone says goodbye to their children we leave the house. "So Tracy what is this grown up thing anyway?" Mike asks. "We are going to check all the gaps in the city to make sure that they are still sealed." I answer.


	4. The reunion starts part 2

Normal POV

The rangers are finishing up checking all the gaps in the city. They meet back up at the bakery. "So, how did it go?" Tracy asks. "Good" Mike answers. "Yeah all the gaps are still frozen solid." Kevin adds. "So, do you feel better now my little angel fish?" Antonio asks his wife. Tracy nods. "Why are you so worried anyway Trac it's not like there are anymore nighloks left in the neather world?" Mike asks. "You forgot about Octoroo" Tracy says. "True, but Master X is gone so it's not like Octoroo is smart enough to figure out how to break through the ice." Mike says. "Mike please stop you're going to jinx us again" Emily says as she covers his mouth with her hand. "Thanks Em" Tracy says. "You're welcome" she says. Then everyone hears Tracy's phone ringing with the Michigan fight song and a traditional song from Mexico ring tone.

"Interesting ring" Kevin says. "I was home sick" she says. Tracy tells the team she'll be right back as she leaves the group to answer her phone. "Hello" Tracy says. "Hello I'm director Sammy of Pasadena veterinary school is this Tracy Garcia?" Sammy asks. "Yes, it is" Tracy answers. "I'm happy to be the first to say congratulations and welcome aboard." Sammy says. "You mean I got accepted?" Tracy asks. "Yes, and I can't wait to see you on campus next month." Sammy says. "Thank you so much for this opportunity." Tracy says. "You're very welcome" Sammy says as he says good bye. Tracy hangs up her phone and walks back over to the group.

"So, I'm guess that was the veterinary school that just called?" Antonio asks. Tracy nods. "Stop stalling already so what did they say?" Mike asks. Tracy takes a deep breath before she answers. "I'm in" she says. Antonio picks his wife up and spins her around a couple times before he sets her back down on the ground. "Congratulations my little angel fish I knew that you would get in I'm so proud of you." he says. "Thank you" Tracy says as she kisses him on the cheek. After everyone congratulates her they head back home.

Tracy's POV

When we walk through the front gate. "Mommy is home." Anastasia says as runs up to me. I bent down and picked her up. "Yes, sweetie" I say. Then we walk into the house and sit down in the living room. "I hope that the kids didn't tire you guys out" I say. "Not at all" Aunt Elaine says. "Good I think it's for someone to go to bed" I say as I watch Anastasia start to doze off in my arms. "But I'm not tired" Anastasia says through a yawn. A few seconds later Anastasia falls asleep and I kiss her on the forehead. Antonio takes our daughter out of my arms and carries her to room that all the kids are sharing. A few seconds later I see Jason and Carson fall asleep as well so they're parents take them to their bed room.

Antonio's POV

I walk into our bedroom. I see my wife lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey, my little angel fish whatcha doin?" I ask. "Just thinking about stuff" she answers. I smile and climb onto the bed. I get onto of her so I could see her eyes. I can see a sad and worried look in her eyes. "You're worried about how things will work when you start veterinary school aren't you?" I ask. Tracy nods. I lean in, kiss her on the nose, and use my right hand to fix her hair before I say anything. "Remember what you told me earlier when I was debating whether to take that job?" I ask. "That we would figure things out together." she answers. "Right" I ask. "Dr. Garcia does have a nice ring to it. Don't you think." she says.

I nod. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and gently pulls me in towards her. She and I share very passionate kiss. The kiss turns into making out. The next thing I knew we are in our birthday suits. I'm lying on my back and she is lying in my chest. I see her right hand drifting down to my penis. Then I feel her slowly and gently run her finger tips down it when she reaches the bottom. She starts to massage my testicles the same way.

"Honey, what are doing?" I ask. "I read about this on the internet. It's supposed to cause an erection. If you don't like it my golden knight I'll stop." my wife answers as she stops and takes her hand away. "You don't have to my little angel fish. Please keep going" I say. I see her crack a smile and place her hand back in the same place. Then she restarts the massage.

Tracy's POV

I do the massage a few more times and each time I repeat it I can hear my husband moans of delight grow louder and louder. The last time I do it I feel it start to get larger and warmer in my hand. After I reach the bottom and take away my hand. I roll onto my stomach and look into his eyes. I'm about to wrap my leg around his hip but he rolls over. I end up on my back and he starts to kiss every crevice of my exposed body very passionately. Every time he backs away he keeps saying I love you. He stops when he reaches my breasts. He uses his erected penis to draw a heart around each one. At that moment I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I tell him to do it again by saying green light. He repeats it two more times before he lies down on top of me. Then we share another passionate kiss before I slowly let him inside me.

Normal POV

After things calmed down they are lying in each other's arms. "So, honey was is another way of congratulating me on getting into vet school?" Tracy asks. "No but I'm really happy for you." Antonio answers. "I know you are." she says. Then they hear the sound of their daughter screaming. "Whose turn is it again?" Tracy asks. "I believe it's your turn angel." Antonio answers. Tracy chuckles as she gets out of his arms and puts on her rob. Then she leaves the room.

Tracy walks into the kid's room. She sees her daughter sitting up in her bed, wrapped up in a blanket, and shaking like a leaf. She walks over to her, sits down next to her on the bed, and pulls her into a hug. "Mommy, are there any monster going to attack me?" Anastasia asks. "No, sweetie you were dreaming you're perfectly safe." Tracy tells her daughter. She rocks her back and forth to calm her down. After ten minutes Anastasia has fallen back to sleep in her mother's arms. Tracy lays her back down in the bed and kisses her on the forehead before she leaves the room.

Tracy walks back into the bed room she and her husband are staying in."So, did she have that nightmare again?" Antonio asks. Tracy nods. She walks over to the bed and lies down in her husband's chest again."Antonio, I knew she should have waited a little longer until we told her about the battle against Master Xandred." Tracy says. "Yeah, I take full responsibility for this honey. I knew I should have listened to you" Antonio says. "Well you're forgiven my golden knight" Tracy says. They talks for a little while longer until they fall asleep.


	5. Qualilty family and friend time

Normal POV

"Daddy wake up" Anastasia says. Antonio wakes up to see his daughter jump on the bed. "Ok, sweetie I'm up." Antonio says. Antonio gets out of bed and takes Anastasia off the bed. He carries her to the kitchen. Everyone is standing in the room expect for Jayden. He sets Anastasia down and she goes over to the table. She climbs up onto one of the chairs and sits down. "Well we have 2/3 of the Garcia clan. Where is Tracy?" Mike asks. "She's still asleep" Antonio answers. He goes over to the cabinet and gets a bowl down. He fixes Anastasia her breakfast.

He walks over to Anastasia and puts the bowl in front of her. "Gracias daddy" Anastasia says. "Da nada, sweetie" Antonio says. "Wait; let me get this straight you taught your two-year-old to speak Spanish." Mike says. "Kind of she watches Dora the Explorer a lot." Antonio says. Mike nods. Tracy walks in the room a few minutes later. "Good morning, mommy." Anastasia says. "Good morning, sweetie." Tracy says. "Mommy, can we go to Rainbow's end?" Anastasia asks. "I guess we could sweetie they did add on a special addition for kids." Tracy answers.

Then Alejandro, Carson, and Jake run in the room. "Alejandro, I thought I told you no running in the house." Tracy scolds. "Tracy lo siento que olvidé." (Sorry Tracy I forgot.) Alejandro says. "It's ok buddy" Tracy says. "Can we go too, mommy?" Carson asks. "That does sound like fun, what do you think Kev?" Mia asks. "I'm in." Kevin answers. Carson and Jake cheer loudly. "¿Puedo venir con usted? (Can I come with you?) Alejandro asks. "It's okay with me bud, but ask your parents ok?" Tracy says. "¿ La mamá, puede yo ir con Tracy y los otros al parque de atracciones?" (Mom, can I go with Tracy and the others to the amusement park?) Alejandro asks/ yells across the house. "Alejandro Enrique Mendieta, that's not what I meant." Tracy says. "¿Usted significó para que vaya pedirlos? (You meant for me to go and ask them?) Alejandro asks. Tracy nods and Alejandro leaves to go asks his parents if he could come.

"Mike, I just remembered it's kind of hard to go to the amusement when you have a baby isn't it?" Tracy asks. "Not really, I read that they also opened up a nursery/ day care there as well." Mike answers. "So you are going to let some total stranger watch your baby? Tracy asks. "While, yeah and your point is." Mike says. "Don't you even want to know if the person is even qualified to take care of children?" Tracy asks. "Why are you freaking on about this, it's my child you know." Mike says. "True, but Mike all she doing is looking out for Mason. It's just her motherly instincts kicking in that's all." Emily says. Emily knew that Tracy has a good point. "I know Em, but don't we let your sister watch Mason a lot?" Mike asks. "Yes, but she is family Mike. I really think you should call them first before we even think about letting the people in charge of that nursery/day care watch our son." Emily says. Emily walks over to Tracy and lets her hold Mason. Emily looks over at Mike. She gives him the evil eye and he tells her that he is going to the place right know. Mike leaves the room to go call the nursery/ day care.

"Thanks for looking out for my son Tracy" Emily says. "Hey, that's what friends are for." Tracy says. Then Tracy's Aunt Elaine, uncle José, Alejandro walk back in the room. "So what did they say buddy?" Tracy asks. "That he can go, but he has to be on his best behavior." Elaine says. Alejandro tells his mom that he would. Mike comes back in the room a few minutes later. "What did they say Mike?" Emily asks. "That the nursery/ day care is staffed by employees that are certified child care takers." Mike answers. "I'm glad to hear that." Emily says. A few hours later everyone leaves to go to Rainbow's End.

When they enter the park the first thing Alejandro notices when he looks over in the kid area is a rock climbing wall. Alejandro runs over towards it and Anastasia follows right behind him. "Hold on a seconds you two. We have do one more thing first." Tracy tells them. The kids moan with disappointment and walk back over to her. "Tracy, Mike and I can go drop of Mason. You guys just go have fun." Emily says. Alejandro and Anastasia cheer and run back over to the kids' area again. Jake and Carson follow behind them a few seconds later so all the parents except of Mike and Emily case after the children.

Mike and Emily walk into the establishment and were greeted by one of the workers. "Hello I'm Ladonna. Welcome to Rainbow's End nursery and Day care center." Ladonna says. "HI Ladonna I'm Emily and this is my husband Mike. This little guy is our son Mason." Emily says. "OH, he is so cute." Ladonna says. Emily thanks her for the compliment. "Let me guess your husband want to check out the park without have to deal with changing diapers and you son other accidents." Ladonna says. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." Emily says. "Don't worry everyone here will take good care of Mason." Ladonna says. Emily nods and Mike drags her out to go meet up with the others.

Back in the kid's area, everyone is standing in front of the rock wall. Anastasia looks over at her mom and sees that she looks scared. "Are you ok, mommy?" Anastasia asks. "Yes, sweetie I'm fine.' Tracy answers. Alejandro is the first one to climb the wall. They all watch him climb to the top. "Wow, he's a really fast climber." Kevin says. "Yeah he sure is." Tracy says. When Alejandro is climbing down he loses his footing and slips on one of the grips. The attendant tells him that he is going to be ok. The attendant walks backwards and Alejandro is pulled back up. He grabs a hold of one of the grips and continues to climb down. The attendant helps him out of the harness and he walks back over to the group. "Alejandro are you ok?" Tracy asks. "Tracy, no te preocupes estoy bien verdaderamente" (Tracy, don't worry I'm fine really) Alejandro answers. "Mommy, can I have a turn to climb the wall?" Anastasia asks. "I don't know sweetie." Tracy answers. Antonio tells his daughter that he and mommy will be right back.

"Why are you so afraid of letting Anastasia climb the wall?" Antonio asks. "I just don't want her to get hurt that's all.' Tracy answers. "She'll be fine honey. Besides Alejandro just slipped that could happen to anyone." Antonio tells her. "I know but what happens if Anastasia climbs the wall and I don't know the harness snaps and she gets trapped up at the top. Then she I don't know maybe develops a fear of heights that will follow her for the rest of her life." Tracy says. "Hold on did that happen to you when you were her age?" Antonio asks. Tracy nods. "My little angel fish, relax that won't happen this time. I promise." Antonio says. "No my golden knight you don't know that for sure." Tracy says. "Yes I do honey. How about you let her climb the wall and see what happens." Antonio says. Tracy nods and they walk over to the group.

Tracy tells her daughter that she can climb the wall. Anastasia walks over the wall. The attendant puts harness on her. Anastasia walks over to the wall. Tracy watches as her daughter climb the wall. They watch Anastasia climb the wall the same way her cousin did. "Well we know one more thing about Anastasia." Kevin says. "What is that Kevin?" Tracy asks. "That she is a quick learner just like you." Kevin says.

When she reaches the top the rope connecting Anastasia harness to the wall snaps so she grabs a hold of the grips quickly. "Mommy, help me" Anastasia yells. "Don't worry sweetie the workers are going to help you. Everything is going to be fine." Tracy tells her daughter. Tracy walks over to the other attendant. "Can you please get my daughter down from there?" Tracy asks franticly. "Calm down ma'am we are going to get her down soon." the attendant says. "Soon, how about right now please." she snaps.

Antonio walks over to Tracy. He pulls her to the side and tires to calm her down. Back at the wall, another worker climbs up the wall. Anastasia look over at him. "You are going to bring me back down to my mommy?" she asks. "Yes sweetie, take my hand." the worker says. She takes the workers hand. The worker cradles her in his arms. Then they are slowly lowered to the ground. The worker feels her shake a little as they are going down. When they reach the ground the worker sets her on the ground. She runs over to her parents.

"Mommy" Anastasia shouts. Tracy picks her up and Anastasia sets her head in her chest. She starts to cry. Tracy rubs her back to sooth her. "It's ok sweetie, you're safe now." Tracy says calmly. A few minutes later Anastasia stops crying and Antonio hands her a tissue from his pocket to blow her nose. "Hey sweetheart, how about we get some ice cream?" Antonio asks. She nods. Tracy and Antonio take Anastasia to get some ice cream. While the others head over the rides. After Anastasia finishes her cone they walk over to the dragon coaster. Tracy watches as the kids along with Jayden and Kevin are riding the coaster. "Let me guess the kids couldn't ride the ride without an adult with them." Tracy says. Emily nods. As the coaster goes by them the kids' wave at them. They wave back to them.

They get off the coaster s few minutes later. "Mommy, can we ride the merry go round?" Anastasia asks. "Sure sweetheart" Antonio says. The group heads over to the merry go round. They all get on the ride. Alejandro gets on a black horse, Jake gets on the tiger, Carson gets on the white tiger, Anastasia get on the cheetah, and the parents sit down the benches. The ride starts and the parents can hear their kids laughing and having fun. They get off the merry go round and head over to the car racing ride.

The kids ride a few more rides before the kids tell their parents that they are hungry. "How about we go to that new Mexican restaurant in town for lunch?" Tracy asks. "Mommy can't we eat here." Anastasia whines. Anastasia give her mom the sad face' with the haled tilt, and the lip quiver. "Come on Tracy' be strong. Don't give into that look." Tracy thinks to herself. "Pretty please mommy" Anastasia says. "Ok sweetie you win this time .Trust me that look can only work some many times." Tracy says. Everyone heads over to the food stall and order lunch. After lunch Tracy hear a rumble of thunder. "I'm sorry guys it looks like we might have to head home." Tracy says. The kids moan in unison. Then everyone heads the nursery/ day care center.

They are a few feet away from the building when the sky opens up. The rain comes down in sheets. Tracy tells the kids to run so they don't get any wetter than they already are. Ladonna watches as everyone comes in soaking wet. She asks the other staff members to get some towels. They give them to her and she walks over to them. "Here you go, and the staff and I can help get the little ones dried off so they don't get sick." Ladonna suggests. Tracy nods and watches as the kids are led into the other room. They come out a few minutes later in some new dry clothes. "Mommy' can we go play in the bounce house?" Anastasia asks. "Sure sweetie just be careful." Tracy says. "Don't worry ma'am she'll be fine. We have someone watching them so no one gets hurt." Ladonna says. "That's good to know, I'm Tracy by the way and this is my husband Antonio." Tracy says. "It's nice to meet you. Emily I thought you would like to know Mason has been a little angel." Ladonna says. "Wow, that's great. He didn't throw the stuffed animals out of the crib?" Emily asks. "All the stuffed animals are still there." Ladonna says. Emily doesn't say a word.

Ladonna looks over towards the kids. She sees Anastasia dong back flips and cartwheels in the bounce house. "Wow, that little girl is very energetic isn't she?" Ladonna asks. "Yes, that's my little girl." Antonio says. Twenty minutes later the storm is over so everyone heads back outside. They want to ride some more rides but all the rides were too wet to operate properly. They head over to the games area. There were a few game stalls open. The bottle toss game and the game were you pop balloons by throwing darts at them. Antonio goes over to the bottle toss game; He wins a stuffed dolphin foe Anastasia. The parents told the kids that they are going to head home in an hour.

An hour later everyone walks to their cars. Tracy buckles her daughter into her car seat. Alejandro buckles himself in his seat. Tracy shuts the back car doors. She gets into the driver's seat and Antonio rides shot gun. Tracy looks in the rearview mirror three minutes later. She sees Alejandro and Anastasia fast asleep. "Well honey, it looks like the kids had a great time today." Tracy says. Anastasia is holding the dolphin her father won for her close to her heart. "Yeah they sure did my little angel fish" Antonio says. In Mia and Kevin's are their twin boys were fast asleep also. The only thought on the parent minds was that they were happy that their kids had a good time today.


	6. A crazy day for the Garcia family

Normal POV

Two weeks later everyone went home after having a good time catching up. They get into their cars. Jayden, Lauren, and Ashley wave good-bye as their friends drive away. Afterwards they go back into the house. Meanwhile inside the Garcia mobile, Antonio looks in the rear view mirror and sees a sad expression on his daughter's face.

"Daddy, why did we have to leave?" Anastasia asks.

"Well sweetheart you have your first dentist appointment tomorrow." He answers

"Why do I have to go anyway?" Anastasia asks.

"Because sweetheart your father and I want you have a pretty smile." Tracy answers.

"Mommy also has to get ready to go to veterinary school too." Antonio says.

"Mommy got in?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes sweetheart, but I told daddy to wait till we got home before he said anything." Tracy answers.

Antonio apologizes for spoiling the surprise. Tracy accepts her husband's apology. Anastasia spends the rest of the ride playing twenty questions. An hour later they pull up apartment de Garcia. Tracy turns off the car. Tracy helps Anastasia out of her car seat and Luna gets out too. Then she closes the door. Antonio takes the bags out of the trunk. Then they walk inside the apartment.

A few hours later Anastasia is in the living room playing with one of her princess doll. Antonio is watching her while Tracy is making dinner. Twenty minutes later Anastasia asks him if she can go outside to play with Luna. He tells her that she could after dinner. She walks over to him and makes the motions with her hands asking him to pick her up. Antonio smiles and picks her up.

"Why do you call mommy my little angel fish?" She asks.

"That's the nick name I gave mommy when we were dating." He answers.

"When do I get a fish nickname daddy?"She asks.

"Right now sweetheart, well you're energetic and playful. You can be my little dolphin." He says.

Tracy walks in a few seconds later. She reminds him that dolphins are mammals. He tells her that he knew that but a dolphin is the perfect match for her personality. Tracy smiles and kisses him on the cheek. Anastasia asks what's for dinner. Tracy tells her that they are having smoked salmon, baked potatoes, and green beans. Anastasia is very happy because that is her favorite dinner.

After dinner Antonio tells his wife that he would do this dish. Tracy kisses him on the cheek. Tracy and Anastasia go outside to play with Luna. They play outside for an hour and twenty minutes. Tracy tells her daughter that it's time to go back inside and get ready for bed.

"Mommy, can't I stay outside for five more minutes?" Anastasia asks.

"No, sweetie you have to go to bed, you have your dentist appointment tomorrow." Tracy answers.

Anastasia makes her puppy dog look. Tracy doesn't give in this time and tell her to go back inside. Then Antonio walks outside. She tells her dad that mommy is being mean. Antonio chuckles and walks over to her.

"You know mommy loves you right?" Antonio asks.

Yes" Anastasia answers.

Antonio picks her up and carries her inside and gets her ready for bed. Antonio puts in her bad that as Dora the Explorer bedding. Anastasia's pajamas are pink and have gold butterflies on them. A few minutes later Tracy and Luna walk in the room. Luna goes over to the bed Tracy put on the end of Anastasia's bed.

"Can you read me a bed time story daddy?" Anastasia asks.

"Sure, my little dolphin." Antonio answers.

Tracy goes over to the book self and picks out Goodnight moon. She walks back over to Antonio and hands him the book. Anastasia recognizes the art work on the cover. She smiles and asks him to start reading it. Antonio opens the front cover and starts to read.

"In this great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of a cow jumping over to moon. And there were three bears sitting on chairs. Two little kittens and a pair of mittens. And a little toy house and a young mouse and a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush. " Antonio reads.

When he finishes reading the last page and closes the book. He looks down and sees his daughter fast asleep. He sets to book on the end table. Both parents kiss her good night and walk to the door. Tracy turns off the light and closes the door quietly. They walk to their room and go to bed themselves.

The next morning Tracy and Antonio wake up and get dressed. Tracy walks over to her husband. She kisses him on the cheek.

"You are that you can handle taking Anastasia to the dentist today? My first classes isn't until 11." Tracy asks.

"No sweetheart it's ok I go this. I wouldn't want you to be late on your first day." Antonio answers.

"OK honey if you're sure." Tracy says.

Antonio kisses her on the cheek too and they leave the room. After breakfast Tracy and Antonio spent the next ten minutes getting their daughter ready for her dentist appointment. . Once they finally got her ready and in her car seat. Tracy asks him again if he wanted her to come along. Antonio says no and tells her that everything is going to be ok. Tracy still wasn't too sure about this. She gets into her car and drives off to class.

Twenty minutes later Antonio gets to the pediatric dentist office. Anastasia puts up a fight and refuses to get out of the car. Antonio looks to his left and sees another woman with her five-year old son. She was a confident woman has beady blue eyes. She has thick, straight, vermillion hair is medium-length and is worn in an uncomplicated style. She is short and has a feminine build. Her skin is tan. She has small feet. Her wardrobe is unconventional and unusual, with a lot of white and orange. The son reminds you of a curious cat. He has large brown eyes that are like two discs of wood. His silky, straight, black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a bale of hay. He has a graceful build. His skin is cream-colored. He has a wide forehead and wide feet. His wardrobe is athletic.

"HI, I'm Ella Valdez and this is my son Armando." Ella says.

"IT's Nice to meet you. I'm Antonio Garcia and this stubborn little girl is my daughter Anastasia." Antonio says.

"Let me First dentist appointment huh?" Ella asks.

"Yup" Antonio answers.

"Let me guess you told your wife that you could handle it on your own." Ella asks.

"Yup, how did you know that?" Antonio asks.

"My husband Kendrick told me the same thing when he took our son to his first appointment." Ella says.

"Ahh" Antonio says.

"Where is your wife if you don't mind me asking?" Ella asks.

"She went to her first day of animal doctor school." Anastasia answers from inside the car.

"Your wife must be very smart. Veterinary school is just as hard to get into to as medical school." Ella says.

Antonio says he know that and couldn't be happier for his wife because she is following her dream. Ella asks if he needs any help with Anastasia. Antonio says he doesn't want to trouble her or make them late for her son's appointment. Ella says ok and walks inside the office with her son.

"Mom, do you think he is going to get his daughter out of the car?" Armando asks.

"I'm sure he will honey." Ella answers.

After a long and tiring fight Antonio finally got Anastasia out of the car. She is holding onto her stuffed dolphin tightly. They walk into the office. Antonio picks her up and goes up to the receptionist. The receptionist has hooded indigo eyes. Her luxurious, wavy, bone-white hair is medium-length and is worn in a severe, simple style. She is short and has a leggy build. Her skin is white. She has a high forehead and thin lips.

"Hello Mr. Garcia I'm Sherri. Your wife called a few minutes ago to warm us that Anastasia might not want to cooperate." Sherri says.

"Really?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, but I told her that we have seen plenty of children like that before." Sherrie says.

Sherrie says hi to Anastasia. Anastasia just berries her face into Antonio's shirt. Antonio tells Anastasia to go over to the play area. He sets her back down and she slowly walks over to the play area. Antonio fills out all the paper work and goes over to a chair and sits down. Anastasia makes quick friends with Armando and they play for a while until Anastasia gets called to see the dentist.

"Anastasia, Dr. Stuart can see you now. " Sherrie says.

Antonio goes over and picks her up. She says good-bye to Armando. They walks into the back and head to the exam room. Sherrie tells them that Dr. Stuart will here in a few minutes. Anton puts Anastasia on his knee and they wait for the dentist to show up. Two minutes later Dr. Stuart comes in. He makes him think of a joyous songbird. He has wide black eyes. His silky, straight, soot-black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a strange headdress. He has a graceful build. His skin is nut-brown. He has a small nose. He walks over to them and says hey.

After he got to know Anastasia he said that he would start to exam. He tells Antonio to have Anastasia sit facing him. Dr. Stuart sits knee to knee with him and then tips Anastasia back into his lap. That way he is still holding her while she get checked. Dr. Stuart discusses proper brushing and answers any questions that he has. Twenty minutes later is finishes and sits her back up into her father's lap. Dr. Stuart hands her a balloon for being a big brave girl. Then they leave room. Antonio pays for the appointment and they leave to office.

Meanwhile at the Veterinary school, Tracy walks into the class room. Two women walk up to her. One reminds her of a cobra waiting to strike. She has wide jet black eyes. Her fine, wavy, jet black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a mysterious mask. She is very tall and has a slender build. Her skin is ruddy. She has a low forehead and small feet. Her wardrobe is weird and sexy, with a mostly brown and violet color scheme. The other is boorish and has round eyes the color of coffee with cream. Her thick, straight, red hair is long and is worn in a handsome style. She is tall and has a thin build. Her skin is dark. She has a small mouth. Her wardrobe is risqué and strange, with a mostly brown and violet color scheme.

"Hi, I'm Josefa and this is my friend Rosalind. You can like sit next to us if you want." Josefa says.

"No thanks, I'm good." Tracy says.

Tracy politely walks away and sits down in the third chair in form the left in the third row back from the front of the class. A few minutes later another women sits down next to her. Tracy looks to her left. The woman makes you think of a fluttering butterfly. She has hooded eyes the color of coffee with cream. Her fine, straight, brown hair is long and is worn in an artistic style. She is very short and has a busty build. Her skin is deeply tanned. She has a high forehead and a hooked nose. Her wardrobe is elegant, and is mostly yellow and blue.

"HI, I'm Tracy Garcia, What's your name?" Tracy asks.

"HI, Tracy I'm Sofia McCrae. It's nice to meet you too." Sofia says.

They talks for a while since they had thirty minutes before class starts. Sofia asks her if she has any kids. Tracy answers yes and takes out her phone and shows her a picture of Anastasia.

"Oh she is adorable." Sofia says

"Thank you." Tracy says.

A seconds later the phone rings. The whole class hears her ring tone. Tracy laughs awkwardly and leaves the room to answer it. She answers it and it is Antonio on the other side. He tells her that the dentist appointment went great.

"You mean after you finally got Anastasia out of the car that is." Tracy says.

Antonio chuckles and tells her that he would cook dinner tonight. Tracy says that sounds good to her considering she would be in class for two hours and in lab for three. Tracy tells her husband to make sure that Anastasia stays away from the candy jar. Antonio tells her to relax and that he has everything under control. Tracy chuckles and says good-bye and hangs up a few statements later. Then she walks back into the room.

She sits back down in her chair and bodices that class would be starting in five minutes. Five minutes later the professor walks in. This gentleman reminds the class of a loyal dog. He has wide blue eyes that are like two pools of water. His fine, wavy, night-black hair is medium-length and is worn in an elegant, exotic style. He is very tall and has an angular build. His skin is light-colored. He has a wide forehead and a weak chin. His wardrobe is flattering, and is completely orange.

"Hello class my name is Dr. Clayton Pennington and welcome to the first day of Veterinary school." Dr. Clayton says.

After he passes out the course schedule he asks everyone to take turn telling the class about themselves. The first student to stand up is Isidro Rice. He is an enthusiastic guy has beady brown eyes that are like two splotches of mud. His luxurious, straight, chocolate-colored hair is neck-length and is worn in an elegant, bizarre style. He is tall and has an angular build. His skin is cream-colored. He has thin eyebrows. His wardrobe is utilitarian and dignified, with a lot of yellow. He tells the class that he is single and loves to do anything outdoors.

Tracy stands up and tells the class about how she always wanted to become a vet ever since she was a little girl. She also tells the class about her husband Antonio and her daughter Anastasia. One student also notices her slight baby bump. The student asks if she told him about the new arrival. Tracy says she will right after she gets home today.

The nest student to stand up after Tracy sits down is Ramon Landry. He says that is sensitive and romantic gentleman. He has large brown eyes that are like two splotches of mud. His luxurious, curly, yellow hair is neck-length and is worn in a dignified style. He is very tall and has a narrow build. His skin is cream-colored. He has a strong chin. His wardrobe is plain, with a lot of blue. He loves to take long walks on the beach and do other romantic thing like that.

After other students, Gail Cain, Hugh Young, Isidro Rice, Jewell Howard, and Sofia McCrae introduced themselves to everyone. Dr. Clayton Pennington stared his lecture. Everyone pays close attention and takes detailed notes. The class ends an hour later and everyone puts their things away. Everyone heads to the lab. Three hours later Tracy couldn't believe how tired she was. She walks out to her car, unlocks it, opens the drivers' side door, gets in, puts her book bag down on the passenger's seat, closes the door, puts on her seatbelt, and starts the car.

She gets about five miles down from the entrance ramp to the expressway. The traffic light just turn green and she pulls out into the intersection. A 2014 Cadillac Escalade comes in from the opposite direction because the driver decides to blow the red light. It slams into Tracy's 2012 Dodge Charger. The impact cases the Driver side impact and overhead airbags to go off. The car spins a few times. The only thing on Tracy's mind is the baby.

A few minutes later all the emergency vehicles show up. The driver's side door was so badly dented in that the fire fighters had to use the Jaws of Life to cut through it. After they cut through the door one of the fire fighters sees Tracy and tires to wake her up.

"Ma'am, can you hear me ma'am?" the fire fighter asks.

Tracy regains consciousness just long enough to tell the fire fighter her name and that she is five weeks pregnant. The fire fighter picks her up carefully and puts her on the stretcher. The paramedics take her over to the ambulance. They put her inside and connect all the medical equipment to her. The ambulance has an ultrasound machine on board. One of the paramedic Eddy does the ultra sound.

"How is the baby?" Raquel asks.

Eddy says the baby is fine. Raquel says that should make her and her husband feel better. They get to the hospital ten minutes later. The doctor stitches the cut on Tracy's forehead closed and tends to her other wounds. Afterwards he called her husband. Meanwhile, at the apartment Antonio just put Anastasia down for her nap. He hears the phone ring a few minutes later. He walks into the kitchen and answers the phone.

"Hello, Garcia residence. " Antonio says.

"Mr. Garcia this is Dr. Eusebio Coffey from Huntington hospital. Your wife was in a car accident an hour ago." Dr. Coffey says.

"Is she all right?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, they are all right." Dr. Coffey answers.

"They?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, your wife is five-week along." Dr. Coffey answers.

Antonio is surprised that Tracy didn't tell him that she was pregnant. He tells Dr. Eusebio Coffey that he'll be there in bit. An hour later Anastasia wakes up and they head to the hospital. They walk into the waiting room and they see Dr. Eusebio Coffey and nurse Chandra Mitchell. Dr. Eusebio Coffey reminds him of a benevolent angel. He has large blue eyes that are like two chunks of lapis lazuli. His silky, wavy, ivory hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a sea urchin. He is tall and has a graceful build. His skin is cream-colored. He has nearly nonexistent eyebrows. Chandra Mitchell is a generous woman has large brown eyes. Her luxurious, curly, brown hair is short and is worn in an impractical style. She is tall and has a voluptuous build. Her skin is cream-colored. She has small feet. Her wardrobe is elaborate.

"Hello Mr. Garcia, I'll show you to your wife's room." Dr. Eusebio Coffey says.

"What about me daddy?" Anastasia asks.

"Nurse Chandra will take you to the cafeteria to get a snack I'm going see mommy." Antonio answers.

Anastasia nods. Nurse Chandra and Anastasia head to the cafeteria. Dr. Eusebio Coffey shows Antonio to Tracy's room. Antonio walks in and goes over to the bed.

"Hey angel, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Antonio asks.

"I was going to tell you when I got home. Then the car accident happened. You're not mad at me are you?" Tracy answers.

"I'm not mad my little angel fish. I'm just glad that you two are ok." Antonio says.

Dr. Eusebio Coffey walks over to the bed. He tells her that she is going to stay her for a few days to be one the safe side. The nurse Chandra and Anastasia walk in too. Anastasia has a banana popsicle in her hand. Antonio tells her that she is going to be a big sister. Anastasia cheers loudly and jumps up and down happily.

"Wow that is not the reaction I was expecting." Tracy says.

"Am I going to have a little sister or little brother?" Anastasia asks.

"I don't 'know yet sweetie we have to wait a little longer till we find out." Tracy answers.

Antonio walks over to his daughter and picks her up. He walks back over to the bed. Anastasia looks down at her mom.

"Where is the baby?" Anastasia asks.

"It's in my tummy." Tracy answers.

"Did you eat it?" Anastasia asks.

"No sweetheart." Tracy answers.

The Dr. Eusebio Coffey says that visiting hours are until 8 pm. Then he and Nurse Chandra leave the room. Anastasia asks if mommy would be coming home. Antonio tells her that mommy has to stay here for a few days. They talk a little while longer. Tracy sits up in the bed and Anastasia gives her a hug. Then they leave so she could rest. Antonio goes out to the van. He puts Anastasia in her car seat and closes the side door. Then he gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. On the drive home the only thought on his mind was that he couldn't believe that he is going to be a father again.


End file.
